For Every Heart That Beats
by DTLe
Summary: He cared for her, but she pushed him away, just like she had with every guy before. Still, he'll keep on waiting for her. Angel/Aubrey


Disclaimer: Dance Central is a property of Harmonix, this fanwork is not made for profit.

Inspired by "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" – Ne-Yo

* * *

Angel knew why she always ignored his advances. She surely must have had hundred of guys after her constantly. If they weren't after her money, they wanted her status. Of course, Aubrey would never stand for that. She had obviously been hurt before, but a self-proclaimed perfectionist like herself would probably never admit to letting such a thing happen. Perhaps for the sake of convenience more than anything, she simply acted like no man would ever be good enough for her.

Would it be ironic to say that that was what managed to attract him to her in the first place? It was just another day when they met at the club. He tried to work his charm on her, but she managed to not be affected at all. Of course, that only served to fuel his interest in her. Never one to step down from a good challenge, Angel wanted to see what it would take to win her over. It was somewhat difficult since she was trying to avoid him since their first encounter, but after some smooth talking and an outing that was technically not a date (though it might as well been), he managed to at least be considered an acquaintance.

His attraction to her was purely superficial, at least at first. However, with every step closer to her, Angel saw more and more of what lied beyond the image of the stuck-up rich girl Aubrey created for herself. Somewhere along the line he ended up falling for her, though that was the last thing he ever intended to do. Since then, Aubrey was all he could ever think about.

Even after Angel could finally admit it to himself, there was still the matter of convincing Aubrey that it was love, not lust, that currently fueled his desire to be with her. At that point they had already formed Lu$h crew together, while agreeing to maintain a professional relationship. At least, as professional as they could get since most of their nights are spent dancing together in (intimately) close proximity to each other.

He was relatively open with his affection, always dropping compliments and occasionally getting her gifts, but she simply shrugged them off. It was obvious that she never quite saw him as more than a playboy who could dance well. Yes, he still flirted with the girls that showed up to their performances, but his heart belonged to Aubrey and no one else. He didn't care about her money, he had been with rich girls before but they were often too shallow for his taste. It didn't matter that she was the most popular girl on the dance floor, even if she wasn't Aubrey would still be his querida. If only she would just let him get closer…

While she trusted him enough to form a crew with him, Aubrey still didn't trust him with her heart. Still, Angel never gave up on her. Months had gone by as she slowly warmed up to him since they first met, she didn't push him away as harshly as she used to. Angel did everything he could to show Aubrey how he really felt about her; a few love songs here, some affectionate nicknames there. It wasn't all for nothing, he knew that if she really didn't want him around she would have kicked him out of the crew by now.

These days, all he wanted was to make Aubrey happy. Angel didn't care if he had to dance to "Venus" a thousand times as long as he could see her smile. No matter how long it took, he was certain he'd be able to prove himself. Until then, he would stay by her side and be there for her as her loyal dance partner.

Angel had often been asked why he doesn't just move on since Aubrey obviously wasn't interested. If he had ever felt like answering, he'd say that love wasn't that simple. You couldn't just turn your feelings off like some sort of switch. How could he ever stop loving his precious queen? And deep down, he knew she wasn't going to push him away forever. There were signs that she perhaps felt at least the smallest bit of affection for him: the fact that she picked **him** of all people to form Lu$h Crew with, the natural chemistry they had whenever they put on performances, and just considering that he has gotten closer to her than any guy could even hope for, he'd take that as a good sign.

He wasn't going to force anything on her; he was satisfied with what they had now. She trusted him and he would never do anything to risk breaking that bond with her. That's not to say that he was going to give up. Of course he wanted more, but that could wait until she was ready. For now, he'll just let the music do the talking.

* * *

A/N: The end! I'm terribly awkward when it comes to writing romance, but I love Angel/Aubrey and I wish there were more fanfics of them. I feel like this could've gone a lot better, but I tried. Hope you enjoyed this and maybe review please? Thanks in advance.


End file.
